Grand Order
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Shiki Tohno adalah seorang master dari chaldea yang akan berpetualan mengambil cawan yang tercemar angra mainyuu(eror) beberapa petualangannya diambil dari anime-anime dll (gak jago biki Summary)


Grand Order

Desclaimer: Shingetsutan Tsukihime Buatan Type Moon  
Fate Grand Order Buatan Type Moon dan Aniplex  
Anime Lain disini dan film bukan punya saya

Chapter 1

Chaldea merupakan sebuah organisasi penyihir yang ingin membuat dunia menjauhi ambang kehancurannya, dengan cara mengambil Cawan suci dari berbagai zaman yang tercemar oleh angra mainyuu

Namun setelah insiden yang terjadi, akibat professor levi yang menggunakan kepintarannya untuk membuat para calon master terluka parah bahkan ada yang meninggal

Insiden itu dikenal sebagai Insiden pertama dan terakhir di Chaldea, karena kini Chaldea hanya menyisakan satu orang master yang berhasil bertahan yaitu calon master nomor 03 Tohno Shiki

Satu-satunya master juga yang bisa bertahan dari cawan eror di kota fuyuki tahun 2004 meski mendadak hampir mati terus, tapi karena keberuntungannya ditambah satu calon master yang menjadi Demi Servant(Half Servant) dia bisa bertahan bahkan mengambil cawan eror itu

Namun ada satu kekuatan yang tidak diketahui oleh pihak Chaldea yang dimiliki oleh Tohno Shiki yaitu adalah Eye Death Mystic Perception

Mata yang dapat melihat garis-garis kematian,jadi jika ia memotong sesuatu sesuai garis itu bahkan servant pun akan mati

Ada beberapa fungsi dari peralatan Chaldea yaitu adalah tempat para master di didik untuk menyelamatkan bumi meski fungsi itu sudah hampir mati karena calon master yang tersisa hanya Tohno Shiki

***********ROMEO AND JULIET******************

Keseharian Tohno Shiki seperti biasa ia menyapa Mashu di pagi hari dan latihan di siang hari lalu belajar di malam hari, namun jika ada waktu senggang ia akan bermain sebuah game dengan Dokter Roman

"Tohno-kun sekarang Rayshift sudah siap, aku harap kalian bisa mengambil cawan suci di era ini"

Ujar Dr Roman dengan nada serius kepada Tohno dan Mashu yang sudah siap sedari tadi

"baik Dr Roman"

Ujar Tohno dengan penuh kesungguhan sementara Mashu Cuma melihat seniornya itu dengan tatapan lembut

"baiklah semoga beruntung"

Ujar Dr Roman sambil tersenyum kepada Tohno dan Mashu, lalu sebuah cahaya meliputi Tohno dan Mashu sehingga membutakan mata Roman sebentar

Dan ketika cahaya itu memudar terlihatlah tempat Tohno dan Mashu berdiri sudah tidak ada lagi

******Akihabara 2010**************

(Steins Gate Story)

Tohno Shiki dan Shielder Mashu sudah berhasil mencapai tempat dimana mereka akan mengambil cawan suci yang eror disini

"baiklah mari kita mulai pengamatan kita"

Ujar Tohno dengan nada cukup bersemangat kepada Mashu, sementara Mashu hanya tersenyum melihat Tohno yang cukup bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan misi itu

"baik senpai"

Ujar Mashu sambil tersenyum menatap Tohno, sementara Tohno menatap sebuah pemandangan janggal dimana ada sebuah yang diperkirakan Satelit jatuh di gedung radio Akihabara

"Satelit jatuh?"

Tohno merasa sedikit bingung apakah Satelit itu ada hubungannya dengan cawan suci namun kali ini Tohno tidak mau ambil pusing dan segera berjalan dari situ menuju ke sebuah zebra cross

Ia berjalan pelan dan ketika ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria ber jas lab dengan gadis disampingnya

Tohno merasakan akan terjadi hal yang janggal disana

Si pria mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan lalu mengirimnya

*Dzeg*

Seperti sebuah getaran terasa di tubuh Tohno, Tohno yang tiba-tiba terkaget seperti ada gelombang kejut menghantamnya

Ketika ia membuka mata ia melihat hanya dirinya dan pria ber jas lab saja lah yang ada disana

Ia cukup kaget dengan kejadian itu dimana banyak orang menghilang

"Ano"

Pria berjas itu memanggil Tohno, sementara itu Tohno cukup kaget ia melihat pria itu dengan wajah cukup kaget karena hal ini

"ya?"

Tohno menjawabnya dengan nada kaget juga

"Master/Okarin?"

Suara Mashu dan suara perempuan lainnya menganggetkan Tohno dan pria ber jas lab itu dan membawa kesadaran mereka kembali

Dimana orang-orang terlihat kembali dan terlihatlah pria itu dan Tohno merasa kaget karena ia kembali melihat orang-orang

"tolong cubit aku"

Ujar Tohno dengan nada sedikit bergetar seperti melihat hantu saja,

Pria berjas itu menoleh kembali kea rah Tohno dan tersenyum tanda ia memiliki seorang teman satu nasib

"bagaimana kalau kau mampir?"

Ajak pria itu dengan nada seperti seorang yang kena Chuunibyou

"ahh dia ini kena Chuunibyou rupanya"

Ujar Tohno dalam hati dan menatap Sweetdrop pria didepannya dengan sedikit keringat keluar

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Ujar Tohno sambil tersenyum kepada pria itu, lalu pria itu mengulurkan tangan kepada Tohno

"aku adalah Mad Scientist Panggil saja aku Houoin Kyouuuma"

Ujarnya dengan nada bergetar seperti professor gila kepada Tohno sementara Tohno hanya tersenyum santai

"Tohno Shiki dan ini Mashu Kreylite"

Ujar Tohno sambil memperkenalkan diri dan temannya lalu menjabat tangan Kyouma

"Okarin tidak boleh bohong loh, nama Okarin kan Okabe Rintarou"

Ujar wanita yang disebelahnya dengan nada memperingatkan kepada Kyouma yang nama sebenarnya adalah Okabe Rintarou

"Shuff Mayuri diamlah kau menghancurkan deklarasi besar ku"

Ujar Kyouma atau kita panggil Okabe saja saat ini

"dia gila yah"

Suara Dr Roman sedikit terdengar di telinga Tohno membuat Tohno sedikit tertawa garing melihat perdebatan itu

"baiklah Okabe Rintarou bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya?"

Tanya Tohno dengan nada santai kepada Okabe sementara Okabe hanya menatapnya kesal

"houoin Kyouma da!"

Teriaknya menggema disekitar situ sehingga ia hampir dibilang orang gila

"tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan nama ku Shiina Mayuri Desu"

Ujarnya sambil menjabat tangan Mashu dan Tohno

"oh yang ini Normal"

Ujar Dr Roman tadi dengan nada sedikit tertarik dengan gadis itu

"wah wah wah"

Tohno hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati mendengar Dr Roman yang aneh itu

Lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju kerumah ah bukan ke lab masa depan milik Houoin Kyouma atau bisa dibilang Okabe Rintarou yang ngontrak

"baiklah selamat datang di Lab barang masa depan perkenalkan aku sebagai anggota lab 001 Mad Scientist Houoin Kyouma dan wanita ini merupakan anggota lab 002 Shiina Mayuri dan terakhir anggota lab 003 Super Hakah Hashida Itaru"

Ujar Okabe kembali mengenalkan anggotanya dengan tambahan seorang pria gendut yang jago dalam bidang computer

"sekarang kalian akan menjadi anggota lab 004 dan 005"

Ujar Okabe sambil menuju Tohno Shiki dan Mashu dengan nada serius kepada mereka yang ada disana

"hah?"

Tohno cukup kaget dengan pernyataan sepihak ini oleh Okabe

Namun Mashu kagum kepada Okabe dengan cara egoisnya itu

"Mashu kuharap kau tidak kagum pada orang sepertinya"

Ujar Tohno dengan nada sedikit malu kepada Mashu,sementara itu Mashu hanya melihat Tohno Shiki dengan tatapan memelas

"ba..baiklah terserah kau saja"

Ujar Tohno Shiki dengan nada sedikit gugup melihat Mashu seperti itu, entah kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat Mashu yang sebegitu pengennya kagum pada Okabe

"baiklah apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

Tanya Tohno kepada Okabe, sementara itu Okabe hanya terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu

"hmm kurasa lebih baik kita mengerjakan Posel Microwave saja dulu"

Ujar Okabe sambil melihat sebuah Mikrowave ditambah sebuah gagang hp

"hah?"

Tohno sekali lagi terkejut dengan kejadian ini apa ada gunanya Ponsel yang ditambahi Mikrowave

"mashu bolehkah aku memukul kepala mu?"

Tanya Tohno dengan nada sedikit gugup dan sweetdrop disaat yang bersamaan melihat Okabe yang seperti professor gila

"daru ku rasa aka nada berita gempar besok"

Ujar Okabe dengan nada serius kepad Daru sementara Tohno yang mendengar hal itu ikut nimbrung daripada ikutan Mayuri sama Mashu yang kini sedang bercosplay ria

"hmm memangnya kenapa?"

Tanya Tohno dengan anggukan dari Daru yang masih setia menatap komputernya itu

"karena aku melihat Makise Kurisu tewas di gedung radio tadi"

Ujar Okabe dengan entengnya membuat Tohno dan Daru sedikit kaget mendengarnya

"Okabe jangan bercanda karena hal itu tidak lucu"

Ujar Tohno dengan nada serius sementara Daru hanya mengangguk tanda ia menyetujui perkataan dari Tohno

"heh terserah kalian saja"

Ujar Okabe dengan nada santai kepada mereka berdua sementara Tohno hanya menatap curiga kearah Okabe

"sudahlah lebih baik kita cari hal yang lebih bermanfaat"

Ujar Tohno disertai anggukan Daru yang sedang mencoba berdiri

"ya benar seperti mencari waifu baru"

Ujar Daru dengan nada maniaknya keluar dari tubuhnya

"ah dia juga ternyata"

Batin Tohno sedikit sweetdrop melihat Daru yang sedang berpose seperti karakter anime sehingga terlihat sangat menjijikkan untuk dilihat

Lalu mereka semua menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda ria di Lab masa depan Okabe Rintarou

Hingga akhirnya sampai sore

"baiklah Okabe kami pulang dulu"

Ujar Tohno dengan Mashu yang berada disampingnya, sementara itu Okabe dengan santai mengangguk saja kepada Tohno

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan pulang dari sana

"Senpai tadi adalah hal yang menyenangkan yah"

Ujar Mashu sambil tersenyum mengingat hal-hal yang mereka lakukan bersama tadi pagi sampai sore ini

"benar kurasa mereka bisa punya andil dalam pencarian ini,karena Okabe Rintarou aku lihat memiliki kemampuan khusus"

Ujar Tohno dengan nada serius sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"jika sudah kita akan menghilang dari mereka"

Ujar Tohno dengan nada serius sambil melihat kearah langit yang sudah jingga itu

"baiklah Dr Roman kau bisa membawa kami kembali"

Ujar Tohno dengan nada serius kepada Dr Roman, sementara itu Dr Roman hanya mengangguk dan mengembalikan mereka kembali ke Chaldea dengan cukup serius

"terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya Tohno-kun, Mashu-kun"

Ujar Roman dengan nada santai kepada Mashu dan Tohno sementara itu Tohno hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan dari situ untuk mandi dan melakukan kegiatan malamnya

**********SKIP*********************

Tohno kini sudah siap dengan dandanan seperti biasa yaitu baju kaos dengan celana jeans ditambah jas putih yang terpakai menutupi kaosnya

"Hmm Tohno-kun sekarang kau mau pergi?" tanya Dr Roman dengan nada heran kepad Tohno, sementara itu Tohno hanya tersenyum menatapnya

"misi ini mungkin akan lama selesai, karena tidak ada satu pun Servant yang kelihatan disini,jadi semakin cepat kami bertindak maka akan semakin baik bukan?"

Ujar Tohno dengan nada santai kepada Dr Roman sementara itu Dr Roman hanya tersenyum melihat Tohno cukup bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan misi kali ini

"baiklah kalau begitu, apa kau akan pergi sendiri?"

Tanya Dr Roman karena dunia itu tidak terlalu berbahya bagi seorang master dan ia juga bisa mengirim Mashu disaat yang berbahaya

"ya kali ini aku akan pergi sendiri dulu"

Ujar Tohno dengan nada santai sambil berjalan menuju Rayshift,sementara itu Dr Roman dengan cepat menghidupkan Rayshift dan membuat Tohno berpindah menuju ke Akihabara

*****AKIHABARA 2010**************

Kini Tohno berjalan dengan santai menuju lab masa depan milik Okabe Rintarou, ia berjalan santai, sambil melihat hal-hal apa saja yang ada didalam dunia ini

"Hmm memang tidak berubah mau dimana saja Akihabara merupakan dunia anime"

Ujar Tohno dengan nada santai tak lupa ia membeli sebungkus dango yang ada dijalan dan memakannya sembari jalan-jalan

Tak lama kemudian sampailah ia di Lab masa depan milik Okabe dimana ia mengontrak dari penjual barang elektronik yang berada di lantai bawah

"oi Okabe"

Panggil Tohno dengan nada serius kepada Okabe yang ada didalam Lab

Sambil mengetuk pintu Tohno terus meneriaki nama Okabe

"Oi BErisik!"

Suara dari sebuah om botak dibawah tempat mengontrak Okabe marah-marah kepada Tohno

"maaf"

Ujar Tohno sedikit menunduk dengan sedikit takut kepada orang itu

*Krieet*

Dengan cepat Tohno membuka pintu itu

"tidak dikunci ternyata,si bodoh itu!"

Batin Tohno, dan terlihatlah Okabe sedang tertidur di sofa dengan nyenyaknya seperti tidak terganggu oleh apapun

"sekarang pembalasan ku Okabe Rintarou"

Gumam Tohno dengan suara gelap sambil menyerigai seram kepada Okabe yang masih tertidur itu

Dengan cepat Tohno masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mengambil seember air lalu

*Byur*

Menumpahkan air itu diatas Okabe

"waah banjir-banjir"

Ujar Okabe kaget karena ada air menimpanya tiba-tiba

"eh pekok ini bukan banjir, cepat ganti baju mu sana"

Ujar Tohno sambil memerintahkan plus mengejek Okabe

"tch kissamma"

Teriak Okabe kepada Tohno dan dimulailah pertengkaran antar orang bodoh di lab barang masa depan

Oke kita skip saja bagian itunya karena tidak enak untuk di tonton ah salah maksudnya dibaca

Sekitar lima menitan Okabe mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lain, kini ia terlihat memakai kaos hitam dengan jas lab yang entah darimana itu ada

"ternyata kau punya yang lain yah?"

Batin Tohno melihat Okabe yang memakai baju Lab itu

"ini adalah baju yang sacral dan harus dipakai oleh semua ilmuan"

Ujar Okabe sambil berlagak seperti ilmuan sehingga Tohno menjadi minder melihatnya

"kau juga pakailah jas lab"

Ujar Okabe sambil melemparkan jas labnya yang satu lagi kepada Tohno

Entah ada berapa banyak yang dimiliki Okabe hingga ia bisa memberikan satu untuk Tohno

"kau memang maniak lab yah, tapi nanti saja aku memakainya lebih baik kita ke gedung radio ku dengar kemarin kau ada kuliah disana"

Ujar Tohno sambil mengusulkan itu kepada Okabe sementara Daru yang baru saja datang setuju dengan perkataan dari Tohno

"benar itu Okarin,kita lebih baik cepat daripada terlambat, kau tahu dosennya itu adalah ilmuan muda berbakat"

Ujar Daru sambil berjalan keluar sementara itu Okabe dengan santai mengikuti Daru

"kau mau ikut?"

Tanya Okabe dengan nada heran kepada Tohno, Tohno hanya mengangguk santai lalu berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua menuju gedung radio

Selama perjalanan itu terlihatlah Daru dan Okabe yang selalu mengeluh yang ditanggapi sindiran oleh Tohno

Sesampainya mereka di gedung radio mereka menaiki lift untuk sampai dilantai pertemuan

Ketika Lift terbuka

"Ini Mustahil bukan?"

Ujar Okabe yang lemas melihat Makise Kurisu ada sedang bersandar di dinding sembari menghafalkan materinya

TBC OR NEXT ?

AN: Cuma coba-coba aja kalo menurut reader bagus yah Author lanjut kalo enggak ya gak jadi dehh

Oke sekian 

DAI TENSHI RAPHAEL OUT


End file.
